


Hypnotized

by xSweetKyandi



Series: MIDNIGHT LEISURE [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Very vaguely implied sexual desire/tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSweetKyandi/pseuds/xSweetKyandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constantly observing their leader has caused Adonis to recall the day he first met Rei...</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to him, a strange feeling rumbles deep within his core, something he can't fully place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotized

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that like my last Rei/Adonis story, I'm going to make this one inspired by one of the songs on my Rei/Adonis fanmix. I'm not entirely sure if I'll make it a series or not (and do one fic for each track), but we'll see.
> 
> The primary difference with this one, is that it's from Adonis' POV instead of Rei's, and replaces the fluff with more....sensual topics? ~~(No worries tho, it's still fluffy~)~~
> 
> **EDIT:** _This was based off the idea that Adonis first met Rei at the Academy. I didn't have the info from the Arabian Nights Scout regarding their relationship at the time._
> 
> **Thoughts =** _'blahblahblah'_  
>  **Talking =** "blahblahblah"

* * *

_It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance_  
_The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand_  
_Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move_  
_We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove_  


* * *

How strange. Even though Adonis had seen this sight many times since coming to this school, he still remained entranced by every move his senior made.

It was practise time for UNDEAD, meaning sometime after sunset. Thankfully the students lived on campus; it turned out to be much more convenient for training. Adonis found himself grateful, because not only did it mean he could get away from his sisters, but he could train and become strong as much as he wanted. However right now he wasn't running laps around the track field, right now he was participating in the new choreography for UNDEAD's next performance.

Though technically he was sitting on the floor, towel draped around his neck as he padded his sweaty skin, and observing his seniors; Kaoru and Rei go over the steps one more time. Kaoru seemed to be having issues with a particular hip and hand movement, something the blond found annoying because he -should be good at that sort of thing- according to him. Since Rei was the one who came up with the routine, he offered to show Kaoru as many times as he needed.

_'Wasn't Sakuma-senpai's specialty Jazz dance?'_ Adonis wondered as he unconsciously payed an excessive amount of attention to Rei's movements. _'Why are Jazz dance and Jazz music so different?'_

Whenever Adonis saw Rei practise one of his Jazz dance routines, it never seemed like the kind of thing you'd do to Jazz music. So why was it called Jazz dance? He didn't understand, perhaps it was a cultural thing? 

Either way, that issue paled in comparison to the one the younger boy was having right now. For some reason Adonis was feeling strange, like someone put him on a stove & set it to simmer. His insides felt....bubbly...and increasingly warm? Eyes still glued to Rei's movements, occasionally traveling off the general picture to focus on specifics...Like Rei's hands, clavicle, and hips. There were even times when Adonis would catch a glimpse of pale skin as his senior danced, the man's shirt would rise up when his hip movements increased. When this happened, Adonis would feel his cheeks grow hot, and his heart skip a beat.

A confused look spread across the tanned boy's face. He didn't understand why this only happened with Rei. He'd feel admiration towards Koga or Kaoru when they danced, much like he felt towards a lot of people, including Rei. However Rei was the only one that made Adonis' body feel funny when he looked at him...Something about those eyes...

Recalling the first day he arrived at the academy, Adonis had found himself wandering the school campus and had come across one of the school's Dreamfes taking place on one of the outdoor stadiums. It was before he was assigned to a unit; the teachers had told him to go familiarize himself with the campus and students first. So when Adonis found himself drawn into the audience of the event, despite it being dark outside, the stage was lit brilliantly. Three people singing and dancing on the stage, their routine giving off a different aura than what he was normally used to seeing with idol performances.

But despite that, while he was impressed with the group as a whole, Adonis found himself drawn towards the one with long black hair. Something felt different about the way he moved in particular. With the performance being all intense and powerful, and the dance was all that; it was also...gentle? Or perhaps calming? The swaying motions turned out to be especially potent. Captivating.

But everything paled in comparison to when that dark haired man looked at him.

Shivers instantly sent up his spine, those deep...red eyes piercing him. Adonis remembered how he just sort of stood there, mesmerized by his senior's almost seductive gaze as they just shared what felt like a full ten minutes in silence, just watching each other.

"Those eyes..." Adonis muttered into his hand, which hand curled up in front of his mouth, breaking off from memory lane. During his daydream, his had unconsciously leaned forward and placed his elbow on his knee, half looking towards to floor. He couldn't hear footsteps anymore, which meant Rei and Kaoru had likely stopped practising.

Slowly raising his head, the younger man went to steal a look at Rei. However the elder caught him off guard; Rei's was already curiously inspecting Adonis' recent actions with heavy-lidded eyes. A towel draped over his head, and one hand using the ends to wipe the perspiration off his face. Adonis instantly felt his heart jump, his abdomen getting that weird bubbling sensation again. Frozen in anticipation as to what his senior was going to do next...

He smiled.

He smiled, and a sever jolt shot through Adonis' entire being. Eyes wide, his cheeks burned, and every hair on his body stood on end. His leg bumping into his water bottle beside him and knocking it over as the purple haired boy's hand shot up and slammed against the back of his neck. Startled by his own actions, Adonis' face quickly turned to an expression of confusion. Looking around the room in a bewildered state, as if trying to figure out why that happened.

Somewhere in the background, the faint sound of Rei chuckling could be heard, and Kaoru asking Rei why he was laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of _"Hypnotized"_ while simple, was inspired by a song of the same name I used in my [**Rei/Adonis Fanmix titled _"MIDNIGHT LEISURE"_**.](http://8tracks.com/xsweetkyandi/midnight-leisure-a-rei-adonis-fanmix/)


End file.
